legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Inverse Spirits (LOTM: Sword of King)
The Spirits inverse form is also known as Demons Kings, when a Spirit is exposed to negative emotions for a prolonged period of time as fear or other negative emotions that make the Spirit into in despair, they undergo a radical change in appearance and emotions. They release a new kind of angel who is also the inverse form of the Angels, when a spirit enters conversely, they do not have control of their own bodies, in fact, false spirits do not have control of their own bodies, the inverse form is the true form of the Spirits, when they were created by God and when they were asleep in another dimension, they can not control their own mind and their body. According to Isaac Westcott this is the true form of the Spirit in the border size that collides with true dimension. It is not known if the Spirits can gain control of their inverse forms or switch between normal and inverse their forms at their will. Appearance wise, the Spirits Astral also change their dress for a darker version of the same. Equipament Astral Dresses Astral Dresses are the Spirits' armor or clothing created by their power. Spirits can change it to whatever shape, color, style, or appearance they want. When a Spirit goes into its Inverse form their Astral Dress changes into a darker appearance. All of the "Astral Dresses" used by Spirits are named after the divine names of God representing each respective Sephirah in the Kabbalah. Demon Kings The primary armament of a Spirit while in their Inverse Form. They are described to be the opposites, or darker versions, of their angels. They also appear to have the same abilities as their Angels just darker in color and nature. Inverse Spirits *''Dark Miku'' *''Dark Tohka'' *''Dark Yoshino'' *''Dark Natsumi'' *''Dark Origami'' *''Dark Mayuri'' *''Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant'' *''Demonio'' '' Dark jeanne granblue fantasy drawn by shouma bravespiritya 0f1e46dabc6bc92e4f08b57cbdd6e546.jpg 4005a81f-0e5d-4652-a6b1-174eb9450f64.jpg 790396db16de6c46ec7fb7d8cf949fe4.jpg Elementalist lux and luxanna crownguard league of legends drawn by daye bie qia lian sample-0b156dca1919aa7570b054ce81994e2e.jpg Seulbi lee closers drawn by kyjsogom ac9239043a0601c3e39243b5c6802dbb.png 1a5bcecbefae91882c596b4c7f98cd79.png 473370f204355f4d21ed3f780268f803.jpg '' Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Goals The Dark Empire from Balam Alliance, the DEM Empire is the only group know that is after the Spirits. The DEM Empire is the organization run by Isaac Westcott, the army employs and enslaves powerful races, such as the ExKriegs, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders. The DEM Empire is knows for hunting down Spirits around all Multi-Universes, for some reason, the DEM Empire capture Spirits and torture them in all horrible ways, including, psychological tortures, gangbang rapes and shock torture. Their goal is to make them go in Inverse Form in order to get their Sephirah Crystal and put it in Isaac Westcott to make him the new god of the Multi-Universe and finally destroy all existence, just like "Eckidina" transformed herself in "Diabla". Actually, Eckidina was the first person in the entire existence to become a Spirit for evil purporses. The DEM Empire had the same goal but 2 million years before Eckidina was born. It's also important to remember the Spirits are a race composed by only female members for unknown reasons. Many researchs around the Multi-Universe tried to study why Spirts are women but they did not discover. It was said because they're a descedents of Angels from Paradise, but more weaker. Yet, Spirits has the powers to destroy entire planets. Trivia *All cases of a Spirit going Inverse were the result of them feeling intense negative emotions towards something that was precious to them. *The inverse form is a possible reference to the fallen angels, beings were on the dark side. *Westcott has some unknown knowledge about the Spirits, he knows how to make a Spirit enter the Inverse Mode. *The Demon Kings are named after the demons from the evil counterpart to the Sephirot Tree: the Qliphoth Tree. **Following this, the names of the Demon Kings in order according to their Angels counterpart should then be: **#Metatron—Satan **#Rasiel—Beelzebub **#Zafkiel—Lucifuge **#Zadkiel—Astaroth **#Camael—Asmodeus **#Michael—Belphegor **#Haniel—Baal **#Raphael—Adramelech **#Gabriel—Lilith **#Sandalphon—Nahemah Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Spirits Category:Spiritual Users Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cult Leaders Category:Cultists Category:Dark Priests Category:Tyrants Category:Mass Murderers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omnipotents Category:Monarchs Category:Narcissist Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Regenerators Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Slavers Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Races Category:OCs Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:New World Order Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Sorceress Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Size Shifter Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Teenage Villains Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline